Xandra Taika
Xandra Taika is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the unique and entirely certifiable daughter of the witch from The Crystal Ball. Growing up with an insulting mother and three reckless brothers is going to drive someone crazy, and Xandra is living proof of that. At first glance, she may be recognized as your average diva who thinks everyone is placed below her, but looking deeper, she is a stranded Roybel desperately searching for the moment to come out of the shadows and into the sun. Character What is she like? Xandra is not your typical teenage girl, she was born with brain damage that affected her ability to learn and understand new things. An example of this is her lack of the ability to correctly read, write, or perform complicated math. Xandra is more than an unintelligent teenager though, she is an occasionally violent, sometimes shy, and unstable girl. Her personality varies so much because of her mental issues. Xandra can be shy around people she doesn’t know, and normally she is. She has a strong fear of not being accepted and being shunned, causing this recurring diffidence. She is a little more outgoing when she knows people, although she has never been recognized as an extremely immensely sociable kind of girl. Averagely, she doesn’t talk to people unless they decide to talk to her, then she may have a casual conversation. Xandra is also known as the type of girl to sit down and watch people, just observing them as they pass her. She finds people and their choices and actions... captivating. ''She is also trying to discover your weaknesses and '''destroy you.' Although she wished to think of herself as a popular diva, she still has shyness holding her back. She is invisible to many people and hated by the ones that notice her, this is most likely due to her creepy and clingy nature. When she is attached to someone, she becomes very obsessed. She admires cruel people and wishes to be like them: feared and loved. She is empathetic towards fellow shy people and makes hopeless attempts to talk to them, with pathetic excuses like asking for a pencil. Other times, it becomes worse when she possibly begins stalking them and learning their every habit, form, and routine. Xandra is blank. She doesn't know who she is. Because of this, she studies people. Learning what they do, and mimicking them. She is known to have a really short fuse, meaning she is gets mad at the slightest trigger. Once she becomes enraged it takes quite a bit of time to become relaxed again. When vexed, she starts to get dangerously violent, which does affect everyone’s opinions on her. The only time this habit disappears is when the person that might tick her off, is someone influential to her. Once a month, she has a scheduled appointment with a doctor to check her sanity and see if she is functioning properly, or in need of another surgery. She has a very weak immune system and gets sick easily and out of nowhere, and her illnesses last a while. This does affect her personality severely, and cause her to act random or lose control of her body. She does walk into things regularly or lose her focus due to this. She has magical abilities, being a witch and they are exceptionally hard to control. Her favorite power being the fact that she can be extremely manipulative and persuasive. Her eyes turn a glowing purple color and Xandra begins to control a person’s mind, it only lasts for a short time span although. She also has the ability to fly, although not being skillful at it. She’s never had a passion for animals, except dragons especially her own Scaler. All kinds of dragons are interesting to her, but animals never exactly took a liking to her. Quite a while back, she had a lovely pet red fox named Red Sox. It bit her. Regardless of this, walks through the woods are very relaxing to her and do help her a lot to calm her nerves. Sadly, she is prone to bad luck. She breaks her bones often and hurts herself and was born with brain damage. This is why she is always to devoted to finding simple things like ladybugs and four leaf clovers. Regardless of the fact that they don’t work. She also makes bad mistakes, like tripping on the road during rush hour, or falling out of a tall tree. Or her bad luck can come from more verbal abuse, like cyberbullying. You can consider her a liar during most of the time, even though she has trust issues herself. She is devious, but a wannabe badass and tries to become a rebel so she’ll fit in with the ones she admires. She enjoys being rude and mean, and attempting to pull pranks and such. On the last note, she is not intelligent. She lacks in basic abilities and normally lacks in books smarts and common sense. This is due to her brain damage with slows her ability to understand things. She does have a tutor who helps her a lot and does stay after school for extra classes and help. She can do Magicology okay, except she fails to read the test and cannot take them, which results in her low grade. The teachers refuse to read things to her, strongly suggesting she learn to do it herself which is right in some perspectives, but not in Xandra's case. Over all, she is a nice and yet violent girl who deserves a chance to get into the world. She has a variety of traits in her personality which make her seem unrealistic, but due to problems, her personality is just all over the place. She is a rebellious girl with a wild nature. When your around her it's like a roller coaster, you never know what's coming next! She wants to be smarter than she is but is still a great girl to be friends with and would have your back no matter what (maybe)! She wants more friends to have her back and be there for her as she will for them! What does she like to do? As mentioned before Xandra loves acting. She is one of the best members of the drama club and a very good actor. The main problem she has with it is shedding real tears during sad scenes. She stars in lots of the schools plays as the main role or one of the main roles. She meets at the club every Saturday and Wednesday for rehearsal for the plays they produce. But of course you don't technically have to be in the club to act in the plays, anyone can do it! Another thing she enjoys is dragon riding. She flies dragons for fun in her free time, she finds it exciting and skillful. She has a dragon training thing and practice for learning to fly them properly. She loves flying them and it calms her nerves. She actually as well competes in dragon races with her own dragon Scaler. She so far has not won first place but always come in second place due to her enemy, the constant first place winner. This person will remain unnamed until I come up with them and surely give them a page. She is proud of second place but gets more competitive fighting to win. After all she does have lessons to fall back on. Another simple hobby is drag racing. A simple drive is entertaining, sadly she is not 16 and must be with an adult and can only drive fast in open areas and cannot participate in the real races. But speed is in her blood and she cannot seem to stop running so drag racing is something that keeps her entertained for lots of time and occupied for quite a while. She is also very much a gamer. She loves just being in her dorm with her PageStation, Xbook, and every Legend of Spellda game in history. She's actually beaten all of them, so she began Assassin's Tale. But it surely isn't just her game systems, also her laptop. She plays a lot of Maidencraft and she once played it so much that she played for 7 hours straight. ( No wonder she's so crazy.) Over all she loves playing games, even a board game like Charm- opoly would make her day and keep her entertained for quite some time. She also is into making her very own clothes. She doesn't think stores really sell her style of clothing so she takes Home Evilnomics to learn to sew and make special clothes just for her. Making her own clothes also include jewelry and sometimes (if she likes you) she can make you some if you ask politely enough. Her style is special to herself and she calls it, Wonder Wardrobe. What does she look like? Xandra can be described as a pretty girl. She has a hip hop type of fashion sense and wears a lot of rainbow colors. Though sometimes, insecure she is very happy with the way she appears before others. Starting with her hair, it is long, dropping to her upper back. It's a shiny black color and actually appears to sparkle in the sun. It's quite curly or swirly and she normally pulls it up in many different styles. She has thought about cutting it but decided, for now, that long hair suits her best. She has a few strands of hair in the front that cover the side of her face that she doesn't pull up. She wears sun glasses a lot which are normally shaped liked peace signs and a rainbow color. Except sometimes she wears regular pink or purple ones. She shades her eyes a lot if she's not wearing sunglasses because sometimes, but not always, she can be sensitive to bright lights. Her face normally has a sassy expression on it to show off maybe. Sometimes it saddens for no reason because that's just who she is, but she honestly doesn't smile much. As for make up red is her favorite, pink as a close second. Lipstick, eye shadow, and subtle blush is really her daily make up. On special days she may wear more blush and possible mascara or eye liner. Her outfits mostly are purple and pink with possible lavender. Sometimes, they consist of rainbow patterns and glitter. She likes standing out so she puts glitter in her hair and on her clothes. She doesn't often wear dresses because she slightly uncomfortable with people seeing anything above her knees. She likes short sleeve shirts, tight pants, sometimes skirts but must include long leggings. If she wears a dress it would be long coming to a few inches above her ankles. When it comes to shoes she wears short boots coming just above her ankles or sandal like wedges. Only on special days would she wear her wedges. Mostly because she prefers dress flat shoes for special occasions rather than heels. As far as jewelry goes is she has an eyebrow piercing, ear piercing, and a mouth piercing. She wears lots of necklaces and few bracelets. She wears expensive looking diamond rings on all her fingers which make her look like a rich girl. (she's not) Her height is 5'4,something some people find funny but she likes it. She is very pretty but receives few comments, negative or positive. She is very proud of her appearance and refuses to change it for anyone, even her family. Fairy Tale - The Crystal Ball How The Story Goes A witch was afraid of her three sons. She turned the oldest into an eagle and the second into a whale, and each could take his human form for only two hours a day. Theyoungest fled before he could suffer the same and went off to seek the king's daughter, bewitched and held prisoner in the Castle of the Golden Sun. He saw two giants quarreling over a wishing cap and they asked him to settle the dispute. He put on the cap, forgot he had it on, and wished himself to the castle. The king's daughter told him that only a crystal ball would break the enchantment. She directed him to go down the mountain and fight a wild bull beside a spring. If he killed it, a bird would spring out of it. If the bird was forced to let free an egg in its body, the crystal ball was its yolk, but the egg would light everything about it on fire if dropped on the land. He fought the bull. The bird sprung free, but his brother the eagle harried it until it dropped the egg. This landed on a fisherman's hut, setting it ablaze, but his brother the whale drowned the hut with waves. The youngest brother took the crystal ball to the enchanter, who admitted himself defeated and told him that the ball would also break the spell on his brothers. The youngest hurried to the princess, and they exchanged rings. How Does She Come Into It? She is the next witch. She wants to make herself more important to the story which the school believes the stories should not be allowed to be changed. She wants to make a larger role in it by being evil and turning good and facing her fear of her future children. Relationships Xandra's Family Xandra's father divorced her mom and started a new family. She doesn't miss him because she didn't know him very well, which is quite pathetic. She changed her own last name back to her mom's name because she wouldn't want to have the same last name as a man she completely despises. Yet she does have a stepfather whom she is fond of. They have fights yes, but they share a very good relationship with each other, He understands her invisible nature and without him she wouldn't know what to do. He supports her to change her story, yet they have one big disagreement. He wanted a boy, so he tries to make her a tomboy but she much prefers the life of a girl. He won't let her paint her nails or wear make up because it's not boy like. This upsets her and angers her, especially because it leads her to think he would prefer to trade her in for something else. Her mother calls her crazy and insane which very much upsets her, leading her to think her mom doesn't love her. Her mom pressures her to be better at everything she does, which Xandra finds rude. She wants her daughter to be amazing and perfect compared to the others. She refers to other teenagers as The Average, while she wants Xandra to be a perfect Barbie doll. If her daughter wasn't perfect then she gets upset with her and makes her be better. She doesn't like her mom being like this but she is only trying to support her daughter. Her mother expects to much and this worries Xandra that when she grows up she will expect her to make choices that Xandra would not prefer. Oh course she had 3 brothers who are grown up and gone away, she never met them but hopes they all made a wonderful life. Friends Quinn Sternberg - Someone who Xandra thinks that is mistreated and under estimated by the world. Being who she is she finds the extremely difficult to bear and has now become and un-confirmed close friend. She thinks they have a special connection. ''And now loves hanging out with Quinn and doing everything with her. But one of the main things that attracts Xandra's attention is Quinn's inner genius. She looks up to Quinn's grades and wishes to be more like her. Jacali Latrans - Someone who Xandra looks up to, or better words, worships. To Xandra, Cali sets all the trends, is the head of the school, popular girl, and most of all, Xandra's closest friend. Unknown to Cali, Xandra thinks that they are the best friends ever and all this other stuff. She adores everything she does. As well she thinks Cali could win in a fight with anyone and loves how mean and cool she is. Something that brought her to feel this way is Cali's mean nature, she wants to be better at being bad. Luciana Cigno - A shy, romantic that Xandra finds intriguing and beautiful. She overlooks flaws in xir and sees only the beauty, as well as seeing Luciana as a close friend and roommate. She believes that they have potential to be close friends, if Luciana will give her a chance. Currently, they interact only through the casual ways of roommates, but Xandra hopes to strengthen it. Pets? She has a pet dragon whom she calls Scaler. They bond very well and she loves her dragon. She got it when it was 4 months old because it was left on the road without care. Right now it is one and a half years old and a very large animal at the time and still growing. Xandra has repeatedly entered Scaler in contests that test speed, agility, and persistence. The challenge her as a dragon rider and Scaler as a performer. She has come in second place in most of them, with an occasional yet small slip. The People On Her Death List (Enemies) Xandra has a short list of enemies at the moment, but considering her extremely bad habit of getting angry quickly, that may not be consistent. She is known to not be as forgiving as others and frequently hold grudges against those who bother her. Zonta Malatesta - Ah, Medea. Otherwise known as the talented, first place stealing, dragon rider. They've had a rivalry ever since Xandra began dragon riding. And to this day, she has neglected from defeating Medea, destroying her hated reputation of being second winner, and first loser. Love Story (Romance) Xandra surprisingly has a long list of exes, all of them ending badly. She gives her heart away to early in a relationship only to get it back, shattered and destroyed. She believes that someday it'll work out, but she is doubtful that will be in the near future. Quotes Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom: '''Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen '''First Period: '''Beast Training and Care with Professor Poppa Bear '''Second Period: '''Magicology with Madam Baba Yaga '''Third Period: '''Geogrefairy with Mr. Jack B. Nimble '''Fourth Period: '''Home Evilnomics with Mr. Badwolf '''Fifth Period: '''Study Ball with Professor Card '''Sixth Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin Xandra very much enjoys Beast Training and Care. They had a dragon unit a time back and she got to bring Scaler for show! She loves taking care of animals and finds animals a very big part of human life today. Home Evilnomics is one of her favorite classes because she loves to sew, craft, and cook. Except cooking is not exactly a talent.... She hates Science and Sorcery along with most classes. She can't understand all the chemicals and strange and long words. She has a bad grade in it and the teacher is extremely cold blooded and cruel. She does not enjoy being in this class and is laughed at and teased because of her grade. Outfits'' Trivia * She has had approximately ten surgeries in her lifetime. * Xandra Taika means Crazy Magic. * Her birthday is March 16th. * Xandra is left handed, left legged, and her left eye is her dominant one. * She hates it when people don't listen to her, it's known to make her frustrated and extremely angry. * Xandra throws rocks at things when she's mad. She always happens to have a rock or is somewhere near one.... * She has social anxiety combined with slight depression. * Her spirit animal is a lion. * Along with anxiety she has asthma. * She has run away from home 3 times. * She is constantly comparing herself to others and worrying about things she does not need to. * You may have noticed not all of her personality ties together, she's nuts okay? She pretty much has a lot of different personalits aspects. * Her email address is crazymagic@fairymail.hea. (H.E.A stands for Happily Ever After) * Her phone number is ***-***-**** (because some people would call it XD) Notes * She is desperately in need of more friends, enemies, and acquaintances. So just say so if you want one of your OCs to be one of these! * If you wanna do art for her feel free, but please stay by her appearance section. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:The Crystal Ball Category:Roybels